


Love (Like Real People Do)

by le_petit_mort



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Data loves his human boyfriend just as much, Geordi is protective and loves his android boyfriend very much, M/M, data needs a hug, he gets one!!!, just gays being gay, which is what we love to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_petit_mort/pseuds/le_petit_mort
Summary: So Data looks down in a very human show of emotion and only barely whispers, “She’s right.” He is not looking at Geordi, so he does not see it, but the man’s heart breaks right then and there.In which Data is sad (even though he doesn't admit it), Geordi is wonderful, and our favourite android gets a hug.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	Love (Like Real People Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey look, I've crawled out of my hole to post my annual fic! Incredible! Maybe I'll write something else this year; anything is possible.

Data has been told before that he is useless and stupid. Neither of these insults are true, therefore they do not affect him, but he wonders sometimes why people say that. He is not useless; Data can fix a computer faster than anyone on the ship, he speaks many languages perfectly and can learn and process information at a rate of 200 pages per millisecond. He can calculate complex equations in half that time. He is physically strong and very durable. 

He is also not stupid. Data has an entire Fleet’s collection of knowledge stored in his brain, and he has the capacity to learn plenty more until his memory banks are full. Were they to fill completely, he would simply have to transfer some of his knowledge to an external hard drive to be accessed later. He has read the entirety of Arthur Conan Doyle’s works, and has expressed interest in further exploring ancient Earth literature. He understands many concepts that are difficult for modern scientists to understand. Most importantly, however, he understands the philosophy “I think, therefore I am”, and has come to the conclusion that this implies he is sentient.

Data also knows that this does not make him feel superior. 

The fact that he is superior to most humans cannot be disputed, as he is a machine that was designed for that purpose, but he often realises just how much he is lacking compared to his friends. His ongoing exploration of humor and emotion shows this: when he asks some of his crew members to explain jargon or concepts that are uniquely human, he is often ignored or given a rushed answer. Logically, Data knows that they are not intending to be malicious. Perhaps the moment when he asks these questions are inconvenient; so Data adjusts this reaction to later, when the more pressing matters are resolved. This only helps slightly, so Data brings up the overarching issue one day to Geordi.

“Geordi, may I ask a question?” Geordi smiles, and not for the first time Data understands the idea that smiles can light up the room. 

“You can always ask me anything, Data, you know that,” Geordi says, and while Data knew that, he perhaps did not understand. He thinks he does now. 

“Why is it that many crew members believe I am stupid?” 

There is a pause that lasts for 5.26 seconds before Geordi answers. Data knows how long it has been, but cannot help but feel as though an eternity has passed. He files away the sensation for later. 

“It’s because they’re dumb,” Geordi says, and Data is about to say that that is an illogical assessment, but his best friend continues before he can. “They say that, because they see you’re different, and they don’t know how to deal with that. It doesn’t matter how far humanity has evolved, we’ll always be judgemental assholes.” Data considers this. It is, overall, an accurate assessment of human behaviour, but Data does not think it fair that Geordi has included himself in that group.

“I do not think you are a judgemental asshole,” Data says, and though it is bitter, Geordi smiles. 

“That’s ‘cause I know what it’s like to be judged for things I can’t help. I also know you, and I know that’s the furthest thing from the truth.” Data nods. He sits there with Geordi in a silence that both of them enjoy, and considers what was said. 

Data likes Geordi. He is funny and kind and patient, and he always has something nice to say about people. He listens; he listens to Wesley’s stories, and he remembers things the crew have told him from weeks or months ago and shows interest in the things his friends like. He always lets Data ramble on, even when others tell him to stop. He encourages Data’s love of art, and whenever he can he spends hours speaking with Data, even asking him how he is. It is… nice. Data has for a long time considered Geordi his closest friend, but he readjusts that opinion to include his dearest. There is no one else quite like the Chief Engineer, Data realises. 

Three weeks later, Data is called an idiot again; this time, though, Geordi is with him. The perpetrator is one Ensign Carlos, a young lady in the Astrometrics department who has had few interactions with Data. It’s his latest assignment from the Captain, and he is eager to carry out his duties, despite bold young ensigns. So he brushes it off and gets to work. Geordi, however, does not. 

“What was that, Ensign?” he asks, and there is something fierce there, something that Data has never heard. The Ensign pales. She didn’t think her comment had been heard, but now she has to confront a superior officer who is known among the crew to be fiercely protective of the android.

“Nothing, sir. Sorry, sir,” she mumbles, and Geordi raises an eyebrow. 

“Don’t apologize to me, Ensign,” he says, “I’m not the one you insulted.” Data steps closer to Geordi, but says nothing. Privately, he is rather touched by Geordi’s anger. It’s on his behalf, and no one is ever angry for him. He allows himself this almost-victory. Ensign Carlos turns to face him and swallows.

“I’m sorry, sir. I shouldn’t have said that. It was unfair.” Data’s lips quirk up slightly. 

“It is no matter,” he says, because it is not. She nods and hurries away, eager to carry out her duties. Geordi is watching him. Data does not mind. In fact, he minds very little where Geordi is concerned.   
“She can’t talk to you like that,” Geordi says, and had it been any other of his friends Data would have said he knew and moved on. But this is Geordi, kind, loving Geordi who has always stood up for Data, even when he is not around to see it. This is his dearest friend, who understands engines and machines and even helps Data with upgrades or diagnostics whenever he asks. 

So Data looks down in a very human show of emotion and only barely whispers, “She’s right.” He is not looking at Geordi, so he does not see it, but the man’s heart breaks right then and there. (Data does not realise, and will not for a long time, but this is the moment when Geordi decides that no one in the universe will ever be allowed to make Data sad. The fiery resolve burns through him, and he promises to raise hell the next time it happens, because sweet, kind, brilliant Data doesn’t deserve this shit.)

Geordi’s voice is only a whisper when he says, “She’s not. She never will be.” He places a hand on Data’s shoulder and the android leans into it without a thought. He likes being touched. He likes when Geordi touches his shoulder or arm, or when he gets the occasional- but not frequent enough- hug from his favourite engineer. So few people touch him, perhaps because he is an android, but it’s nice when Geordi does. Moments like these are what it means to be human, Data thinks. 

There are many more instances where Geordi shows Data that he is loved, but none stands out quite so much as what happens a few months later. For all intents and purposes, it is a rather normal day on the bridge, and when Data is relieved from duty he is tired but satisfied. He had been given a message from Geordi telling him to meet him in Ten Forward once his shift was over. There is nothing unusual in that request; the two of them often spend their nights in each other’s company. What is odd is that Geordi came off work earlier. Data hopes he doesn’t mind waiting. Nevertheless, he makes his way to Ten Forward as quickly as he can; Geordi is a very easy going person, but Data does not make a habit of tardiness. 

“Happy birthday!” The sound comes from everywhere when he opens the door, and Data is speechless. His neural processors are turning, trying to figure out something to say, but all Data can do is smile. It seems the entire senior crew is there, all of Data’s friends including the Captain, and he thinks he understands that this is love. He smiles, because what else can he do, and he accepts the hug from Geordi.

“I thought you might like a party for your birthday, especially with what’s been going on with the crew,” Geordi says, and there’s a tinge of worry to his tone that Data hates. He is quick to reassure him that yes, this is wonderful, thank you Geordi, and is happy when he is rewarded with one of Geordi’s smiles. It truly is wonderful. Data does not feel emotions, but seeing every way that Geordi has made him feel loved overwhelms him. 

The night is wonderful, and Data is sure to spend time with all of his friends. He is extra sure to spend the most time with Geordi, who has officially become his favourite person of all time ever. He is ecstatic with the relationship they have built, together, and Data knows that would never want another person by his side. Perhaps some people say that he is stupid and useless, but Geordi does not think so. Data knows now that that is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts in the comments if you like, if not that's fine too. I'm just happy you took the time to read this! x


End file.
